


Indulging in Mechanical Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machine, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Maruki allows Ren to indulge in his lust as part of his rehabilitation, whether he wants to or not. Originally Day 16 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Kudos: 43





	Indulging in Mechanical Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Lights buzzed above the sterile white walls as Ren prowled the lone corridor of Maruki's Palace, his form hunched over as he searched for a corner to hide from the footsteps that echoed the walls before him. He had gone alone into the palace of the Gentle Madman at the dark hours of night; not even Morgana knew he was here, Ren's careful practise with being light-footed paid off as he moved across the old, creaking floor of the Leblanc Attic without so much as a stir from the more experienced feline. 

He hugged the Palace walls that adorned with posters promoting Maruki's brand of 'happiness', barely avoiding the lab coat wearing shadow as it wandered by, clipboard close to its chest. He was there alone for a reason, driven solely by guilt and curiosity, the hallway he stalked leading passed their established treasure route. A single peak, he promised himself. An in and out, and if push came to shove he reasoned to himself, he had his most powerful Personas with him. 

During their standard infiltration, Ren had picked up a conversation between two shadows, talking among themselves as they passed the concealed teenagers waiting to pounce on them. Something about an 'extreme case', a person Maruki had his gaze upon, desperate for them to be integrated into his 'perfect world'. 

And why wouldn't Ren want to help them? Help the poor soul that's been targeted by Maruki, indoctrinated into a reality of lies and stagnation he helped come into fruition? A selfish and reckless want, he knew just as much, but the sleepless nights and the mistake of helping Maruki, without knowing his full intentions, in knowing about the Metaverse? He could feel Goro's gaze stare judgementally into him, and the fact he had to rip his friends away from their ideal world weighed heavily on him. 

Following the directions into the 'Intensive Care' section Ren began his search, scanning the blank placards that lined the white doors that blended into the walls with only their polished handles reflecting light. Grey eyes scanned for any sliver of writing, turning his head left and right as he scanned upon white. There was no sound coming from behind them, nothing but the flap from his long coat, the click on his heels against the plain floor echoing the halls as he moved further down the hallway. Was he mistaken? Did he just hear things, his anxiety clouding his judgement? 

His eyes suddenly scanned black, Ren tensed in surprised as he stopped his pace, walking back to ensure the lack of any colour wasn't making him go mad. 'Reserved' the plaque read, printed neatly upon it. 

Maybe if he'd hid inside the room, he reasoned to himself as he placed a gloved hand on the handle, he would be able to save this mysterious 'patient'. To spring them out, or their shadow self at least, free from Maruki's grasp, ignoring the weird, irritable tug of his heart as he pushed the door open...

...into an unoccupied room. 

Ren breathed a sigh of relief as he gently closed the door behind him, taking note the contrasting colour of the walls in comparison to the hallway outside. Dark grey lined the walls of this room, with matching tiles, a couple of lockers and a bench, but what caught his eye was the chair that sat in the middle of the room. 

It looked like the ones he passed earlier during their infiltration, ones where patients were strapped down, forced to endure... something. Something not good, Ren remember Goro likening Maruki's methods to 'brainwashing', the seat's presence churning his stomach the longer he gazed at it. Why was it here? Alone? In the Intensive Care section? He... he didn't like the implications of the seat, the room, any of it! 

The door opened behind him, Ren jumped in shock, reflexively reaching for his mask as he turned towards his assailant. He had been careless; of course, there would be someone checking on the room, he had to dispatch the shadow quickly before they- 

A multicoloured tendril suddenly erupted from the ground, coiling tightly around Ren's raised wrist before sharply pulling it down, Ren yelping in shock as he tumbled with it. Another tendril did the same to his free hand as another snaked around his waist, all of them restraining Ren, the bound boy struggling against the binds, trying to free himself to no avail. He even bit one of them out of desperation, to get out, only for the tendril to coil around his wrist harder, Ren crying out in pain as he struggled to get free from its grasp. 

"I'm sorry it had to come like this. You're quite a difficult person to get a hold of,"

Ren choked at the familiar, polite voice. 

Maruki crouched down to meet Ren's gaze, solemn brown eyes gazing into defiant grey behind black and white, the man reaching for Ren's mask, the thief retaliating by thrashing around desperately, only for the tendrils that restrained him to tighten around his body and limbs.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ren," Maruki pleaded as he yet again reached for Ren's mask, hoping to appeal to the struggling boy in front of him, "I only just want to help you. You're safe here,"

"I don't want your help," Ren spat, his guard down as Maruki easily snatched his mask, rising up from his crotch as the tendrils suddenly lifted him into the air as Maruki gently placed the mask onto the bench nearby, "I don't need whatever you're planning, Maruki, what I need is for you to stop-"

"You haven't been able to sleep well, is that correct?" Maruki asked Ren, the boy stopped in his struggle to stare at the man, wide-eyed. How did he...?

Maruki turned to look at Ren's shocked expression, his slick hair giving way to the pleased expression that displayed upon his face for having diagnosed Ren's troubled mind, "Worrying about the fate of the World? Not having a chance to relax?"

"Fuck you," Ren could only sneer, a habit he picked up from Goro's true self, feeling additional tendrils snake around his ankles before they suddenly hoisted him up in the air. Maruki frowned, closing his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as Ren noticed the tendrils snaking around his body. 

"I know this is not an ideal treatment, Ren," Maruki said calmly, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice as a tendril snagged a corner of his collar, trying to pry his coat off his slender body, "But I'm trying to do what's best for you,"

Ren's long coat fell to the floor, then his let and trousers and pointed boots; Ren cried in surprise as the tendrils dared shed his boxers before throwing him into the chair, wrists restrained by anchored cuffs, legs spread, showing off his smooth thighs and pretty pink crotch as cuffs snapped around his ankles. 

"Maruki?" Ren stammered as he looked at Maruki, his defiant expression melting away into panic as he felt the cold air smack against sensitive skin, "What's, what's going on?"

His question was soon answered as he felt something prod around the entrance of hole. It was small and dull, wet and slick, Ren gasping as he felt it explore his rim, touching and brushing against his ass. He gritted his teeth. It felt. It felt good, Ren desperately ignoring the slow, rising swell of heat that raised around his crotch, his cock slowly hardening as the tendril continued to lap around his rim. 

"Let me, let me go, Maruki," Ren forced out his throat as the tendril found its way past his hole, slipping teasingly deeper into him, struggling against his restraints as the metal pressed tightly against his wrists, "Maruki!"

"Please, don't struggle, Ren," Maruki said as he finished folding his discarded clothing, settling them and Ren's domino mask onto the bench nearby, "I'm just giving you what you want right now: a chance to relax, free from judgement,"

Ren was about to retort against Maruki's claims when the tendril below him suddenly thrust into his tight hole, Ren gagging in surprise, jumping against the tendril in the seat. The sudden fullness he felt was dizzying, the way the tendril dragged against his skin, even while slick... it felt so good.

Ren stifled a moan with the clench of his teeth as the tendril worked deeper into him, his erection rising further against his stomach. He looked up to see Maruki gone, the man perhaps excusing himself from the room as Ren continued to bounce against the tendril inside him. 

In and out it went, his hole stretching gradually wider, getting slicker, greedier, and Ren's first, indulgent moan echoed in the room as the burning ache of his taut ring pulsated through his spine and into his brain. He couldn't give into his pleasure, not now he told himself as the tendril slid further into him; yet he could not help but utter a louder, wetter moan as the tendril started to scrape at the innards of his walls just right. 

It. It was starting to feel good. It was starting to feel really good, Ren feeling the slight trickle of precum running down his aching cock, shivering at the sensation against sensitive skin as droplets rolled down his shaft, coupled by the tendril that was currently pounding away at his ass. With each stroke he could feel himself sinking lower into his seat, the fog of lust engulfing his mind getting thicker; yet he was adamant to resist the pleasure, resist the intoxicating, blissful feeling that left him shivering and aching as the tendril pulled and pushed against his hole, now brushing against his sensitive prostate. He had to resist. He had to resist. He had to. 

An age had passed for Ren as the tendril suddenly slipped out from his hole, his entrance gaping, caressing thin air, Ren shuddering as he felt slick liquid run down his underside. It. It was teasing him, retracting pleasure from the thief just as it reached his prostate, Ren undeniably frustrated as he felt his cheeks burning, his cock straining against his stomach, aching below him, wanting so desperately to be touched. He. He wanted to cum; to be relieved from his tightly wound state, his cock thick and red, his asshole hungrily clenching, as if waiting for something to enter it, to ravage him. But Ren knew better to let Maruki have what he wanted from him. 

Ren closed his eyes, trying to get some sort of rest, yet even that proved to be fruitless as his body continued to ache under him, desperation so primal swelling in his chest, the walls of his hole yearning for something, anything inside of it. He was... he was so horny, so horny, he wanted something to touch his cock, to fuck him, to allow him to indulge in pleasure, his lust overwhelming, pooling around his crotch and taut hole no matter how much he desperately tried to deny it. 

As if some twisted deity had answered his need, Ren suddenly felt something shove into his hole, Ren choking in surprise as his ass clung around it greedily, already sucking the object in as it pounded deeper, clinging onto it for dear life. It felt. It felt so good. The toy rubbing his walls, splitting them apart, scratching it just right... it was... so... good...

Ren couldn't help but utter a short, pleasurable mewl each time the toy thrust forward, the toy kneading his walls, scraping them each time the piston drew back. Tears that were once denied now trickled freely down Ren's face as he moaned lustfully, his mind and vision fogged with bliss. It was when the toy pressed upon his prostate was he finally able to cum, long strands of white shot out with each wild buck of his hips, mind going blank, his fingers and toes curling desperately as he roared each time he bucked; the only thoughts that occupied his mind was the sensation of the toy pressing against his sensitive ass and the ravenous wave of his orgasm as he flopped bonelessly back into his chair.

It took awhile for him to regain his sanity, stirring from the sleep he did not know he plunged unto, bleary eyes as he scanned the room. So, he wasn't dreaming... Entering Maruki's Palace on his own, getting captured, being fucked relentlessly... It all happened. 

He heard a click below him, the familiar feeling of a slick tendril snaking back up his abused hole, Ren uttering a cry as the sensitive skin stretched apart again as slick lube-like liquid licked against his rim. He was getting fucked again by the machine he was in, his hole already readily accommodating the tendril poking and prodding his sensitive walls. 

Yet he could not deny that there was a part of him that eagerly anticipated the next round of fucking he was due; or the next, or the next, a part of him wanted only to be consumed by lust and pleasure, to be free of pain and though that only cemented with each time he came. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
